


버터스카치 5

by che_no



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:49:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/che_no/pseuds/che_no
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>* 불살엔딩 이후 지상 위로 올라온 프리스크의 이야기입니다.<br/>* 당신은 생방송 메타톤 토크쇼에 출연합니다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	버터스카치 5

“반가워요 자기들! 생방송 메타톤 토크쇼! 오늘은 특별한 손님을 모셔봤어요. 홀연히 에봇산을 올라 폐허에 기적을 가져다 준 용감한 인간, 우리들의 괴물 대사를 소개합니다!”

당신은 메타톤 쇼의 스튜디오에 앉아 메타톤의 소개 멘트와 함께 눈앞에서 조명이 터지고 앞에 둘러앉은 관중들이 열렬하게 환호하는 모습을 지켜본다. 당신은 분주하게 움직이며 당신과 메타톤의 모습을 담는 카메라를 향해 웃어 보이려다 ‘테이블 위에 꽃병을 예쁘게 나오게 하기 위한 3번 보조조명’ 의 빛이 너무 밝아 인상을 찌푸린다. 당신은 손으로 눈을 가리려다 얼굴이 잘 보이게 하고 카메라를 똑바로 바라보라는 스태프의 지시에 실눈을 뜨기로 타협한다. 괜찮아. 평소랑 다름없으니까.

“안녕하세요. 자기! 자기가 괴물대사로 일한지도 1년이 다 되어가는 군요! 정말 대단해요! 얼마나 대단하지 이 대단한 메타톤 쇼에도 출연하게 됐어요. 자기! 소감 한 말씀?”

메타톤이 당신에게 마이크를 들이댄다. 당신은 반사적으로 몸을 움츠리는 당신에게 다정하게 어깨동무를 해오는 메타톤을 보고 평온함을 얻으려다 당신만 볼 수 있을 만큼 작은 글씨로 ‘시청률!’ 이라고 적혀있는 메타톤의 ‘옆 테가 예쁘게 나오기 위한 액정 7번’을 발견한다. 당신은 당신이 입을 열기 전에 당신의 앞에서 마이크를 치워버리는 메타톤의 진행을 얌전히 감상하기로 결정한다.

“아아, 이런 이런. 아무래도 우리 시청자 여러분들 중에서 괴물 대사가 하는 일을 잘 모르시는 분들이 꽤 계시는 것 같군요! 안되죠. 안돼요! 여러분에게 최고의 콘텐츠를 제공해 드리는 메타톤 쇼! 여러분을 위해 괴물 대사에 대해 자세히 설명해줄 괴물 매니저, 파피루스를 모셨습니다! 어서 나와봐요. 자기!” 

당신은 관중석 옆에서 신나게 쇼를 지켜보던 파피루스가 갑작스러운 부름에 ‘나?’ 하고 뼈다귀 손가락으로 스스로를 가리키는 모습을 흐뭇하게 바라본다. 당신은 당신만 볼 수 있을 만큼 작은 글씨로 ‘끄덕 끄덕’ 이라고 적혀 있는 메타톤의 ‘팔을 들었을 때 어깨가 섹시해 보이는 12번 액정’을 발견한다. 당신은 상자 모양의 메타톤에게 어깨가 있다는 사실에 놀라움을 금치 못한다! 당신이 끄덕이자 파피루스는 광대를 치켜 올리며 기쁜 얼굴로 무대 위로 뛰어 올라간다. 당신은 환호성을 내지르는 사람들 앞에서 파피루스가 무차별적으로 터지는 조명을 의식하며 자신의 뼈다귀를 뽐내는 모습을 감상한다. 관중들은 반사적으로 열광하고 있다! 파피루스는 뿌듯한 표정을 지으며 객석을 향해 손을 흔들어 보인다. 

“자기소개 부탁해요! 자기!”

메타톤은 당신을 내버려두고 재빠르게 파피루스 옆으로 이동한다. 당신의 머리 위에서 빛나던 조명이 어두워진다. 밝은 집중 조명이 메타톤과 파피루스를 비춘다. 파피루스의 매끈한 뼈다귀가 반질반질 빛난다. 잠깐, 오늘의 게스트는 당신이다.

“녜헤헤헤-! 이 몸은 위대한 파피루스! 난 매니저고, 저 쪽은 내 괴물대사다!”

당신은 그러니까, 순서가 뒤바뀌었다고 말하는 것을 미룬다.

“오오 이럴 수가! 괴물 대사에게 이렇게 사랑스러운 매니저가 있을 줄 누가 알았나요? 파피루스 자기, 시청자 여러분을 위해 괴물대사의 역할에 대해 설명해 줄 수 있겠어요?”

관중들이 반사적으로 환호한다! 파피루스는 격앙된 기분을 느낀다! 뼈다귀가 덜그럭거리며 녜헤헤- 하는 웃음을 늘어놓을 때 마다 관중석에서 반사적인 함성이 터진다! 당신은 괴물대사가 하는 일을 설명하는 파피루스가 당신의 사생활에 대해서 관중들에게 털어 놓고 있다는 사실을 인지한다. 당신이 싱크대에 손이 닿지 않는 일, 토리엘에게 입맞춤을 받는 일 등이 방송에 공개되기 시작한다! 시청률이 올라간다! 조명이 닿지 않는 곳에서 당신의 휴대폰이 울린다. ‘야. 쟤 좀 어떻게 해봐. 꼬맹아.’ 당신은 당신이 조명 한 가운데로 뛰어 들어가는 것으로 파피루스가 자신의 뼈다귀 형제와 괴물대사가 어떻게 지내는 지에 대해서 이야기 하려는 것을 막았다는 데에 평온함을 느낀다.

“어머나! 괴물대사 자기가 직접 얘기해줄 모양이군요! 고마웠어요. 파피루스!”

당신은 ‘인터뷰를 아름답게 마무리시키는 4번 조명’이 번쩍거리며 ‘굿바이 파피루스!’ 테마송이 흘러나오는 동안 파피루스가 녜헤헤헤-? 하며 어리둥절한 하고 무대 아래로 밀려나는 것을 지켜본다. 관중은 반사적으로 박수를 친다! 당신은 메타톤이 당신의 얼굴 앞으로 들이미는 마이크에 대고 괴물대사는 인간과 괴물의 징검다리 역할을 한다고 짤막하게 이야기 한다. 관중들이 놀라워한다!

“고져스! 멋져요! 아주 좋아요! 괴물과 인간을 이어주는 그 것! 평화! 사랑! 자비! 괴물대사의 자질을 모두 갖춘 완벽한 꼬마 괴물대사 자기에게 큰 박수 주세요! 여러분!”

관중들이 환호한다! 꽃가루 폭죽이 터지고 ‘러블리 괴물대사’ 테마송이 흘러나온다. 천장에서 내려온 미러볼의 화려한 빛이 당신의 의지를 가득 채운다. 스튜디오를 수놓았던 조명이 점점 어두워지며 회전이 느려진 미러볼이 보라색으로 빛난다. 메타톤이 당신을 끈적하게 바라본다!

“그럼..지금부터… 시청자 여러분이 가장 좋아하는 시간! 사랑스러운 게스트와의 가슴 설레는 전화 연결!”

‘시작합니다!’ 라는 메타톤의 외침과 함께 스튜디오 양 끝에서 불기둥이 솟아오른다! 관중들이 환호한다! 시청률이 올라간다! 메타톤은 제작비를 탕진한다! 스튜디오 한가운데 커다란 스크린 화면에 숫자 하나가 모자이크 된 익숙한 번호가 나타난다. 당신의 휴대폰 번호이다. 

“괴물대사와 통화할 수 있는 찬스를 얻을 행운의 주인공은 과연 누가 될까요! 숫자를 맞추면 통화가 연결됩니다! 한 번 틀릴 때마다 통화료가 부담된다는 거 잊지 말아요 자기?”

관중들이 환호한다! 기하학적인 수의 통화가 스튜디오로 걸려온다! 메타톤은 제작비를 충당한다! 당신은 금방 당신의 휴대전화가 울리는 것을 느낀다. 스튜디오 한 가운데의 스크린에서 당신의 번호가 지워진다.

“자 여기까지! 그럼 우리 모두 다 같이 행운의 주인공의 목소리를 들어볼까요?”

당신은 휴대전화를 꺼내든다. 당신은 두근거리는 심장소리가 들려오는 것을 알아차린다. 당신은 그것이 스튜디오의 효과음이라는 것을 알아차리지 못한다. 당신은 전화를 받는다. 누군가 당신에게 인사한다.

“안녕하세요! 자기! 그 쪽은 괴물인가요? 아니면 인간?”

당신은 메타톤의 물음에 휴대폰 너머의 목소리가 작게 ‘인간’이라고 대답하는 데에 귀를 기울인다.  
관중석에서 놀라워한다!

“오! 세상에! 괴물대사와 인간 시청자의 통화라니! 이렇게 대단할 수가! 인간 시청자 자기? 지금부터 3분간 사랑스러운 괴물대사 자기와 자유롭게 통화할 수 있는 기회를 주겠어요! 당연히 준비는 됐겠죠?”

전화기 너머의 목소리가 그렇다고 대답한다. 스튜디오 한 가운데의 스크린에서 3분짜리 카운트다운이 시작된다. 2분 54초. 당신은 당신과 통화중인 인간 시청자에게 하고 싶은 말이 있냐고 묻는다. 2분 45초. 인간 시청자는 궁금한 것이 있다고 이야기한다. 2분 37초. 당신은 인간시청자가 당신에게 질문하는 것을 허락한다. 2분 22초. 인간 시청자는 당신에게 괴물대사는 인간이냐고 묻는다. 2분 18초. 당신은 인간 시청자에게 그렇다고 대답한다. 2분 11초. 전화기 너머의 인간이 묻는다.

‘근데 왜 괴물대사야?’

“뭐라고?”

2분 3초. 당신은 인간 시청자의 말을 이해하지 못하고 되묻는다. 

‘이 괴물.’

1분 54초. 시청률이 떨어진다. 1분 11초. 41초. 17초. 2초 땡! 카운트다운이 빠른 속도로 줄어들며 타임 오버된다.

“네! 꼬마 괴물 대사와 함께하는 생방송 MTT 토크쇼! 오늘의 쇼는 여기까지! 사랑하는 자기들? 다음 시간에 봐요! 안녕히!”

관중들이 일부러 환호한다. 방송이 종료된다. 카메라의 붉은 불빛이 깜빡 하고 마지막 숨을 토해내며 식는다. 메타톤이 당신의 휴대전화를 낚아챈다. 거칠게 통화 종료버튼을 누르고 관중석 너머로 휴대전화를 집어 던진다. 놀란 관중들 사이에서 작은 소란이 일어난다. 촬영을 주도하던 스태프가 관중석에 하얀 봉투를 들이밀자 관중들이 자리에서 하나 둘씩 떠나기 시작한다. 화려했던 스튜디오에는 메타톤과 당신만 덩그러니 남는다.

“알피스에게 새로운 휴대폰 업그레이드를 부탁하는 게 좋겠어요. 벌써 새로운 휴대폰 디자인과 새로운 버전에서만 호환되는 게임이 잔뜩 나왔다고요, 자기?”

메타톤은 스태프에게 마이크를 넘기며 이야기 한다. 당신은 스튜디오 밖에서 당신 몫의 핫도그를 사온 파피루스가 당신과 메타톤을 향해 달려오는 것을 발견한다. 당신은 메타톤에게 당신의 첫 TV출연이 어땠냐고 묻는 파피루스의 입에 핫도그를 쑤셔 넣는다. 

“자기는 오늘 아주 멋졌어요… 알피스한테는 내가 말해 놓을게요 자기. 원래 톱스타는 악성 팬에게도 사랑을 나눠주어야 하는 법이에요!” 

메타톤은 대기실을 향해 자리를 옮긴다.

“미안하군요. 내 쇼에서 이런 일이 일어나다니 정말 수치스럽기 짝이 없어요.”

스튜디오의 모든 조명이 꺼진다.


End file.
